Spirit stoves are usually provided with a holder for cooking-utensils and a flame spreader beneath the cooking utensil holder which divides a flame into several minor flames, thereby reducing the extension of the height of the flame to provide more complete spirit combustion and, to some extent, to reduce the likelihood of soot deposits on the cooking-utensils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,559 is exemplary of these types of spirit stoves.
Even if the combustion efficiency is acceptable in these stoves, there is a desire to achieve a more complete combustion in order to reduce the CO-content in the combustion gases. Therefore, there is a need in the art for spirit stoves with increased combustion efficiency.